yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gladiator Beast Deck
Certain Gladiator Beasts that cannot return back to the deck are not used commonly since they can stop the flow of switching and make you lose. Those cards however, if used correctly, can add extremely valuable effects. Gladiator Beast Decks took a hit with the release of the March 2009 Lists, which Limited Gladiator Beast Bestiari, one of the most often used Gladiator Beasts. The monsters are the main part of this deck, they can usually be used like a Toolbox allowing you to bring out the Gladiator Beast that you need depending on your situation. One of the best support for Gladiator Beasts is Test Tiger which allows you to switch in a weak (or strong) Gladiator Beast and activate it's effect. Elemental Hero Prisma allows you to contact fuse into Gyzarus by sending Bestiari with it's effect then use Test Tiger's effect and summon Darius and Special Summon Bestiari. Once Gladiator Beast Samnite gets released, Rescue Cat and be used with it and Test Tiger to activate one of the Gladiator Beasts effect. This type of deck is known as "Rescue Gladiator Beast".Another Gladiator Beasts Deck you could make is the Gladiator Beatdown which involves Lightsworns and the new Indomitable Gladiator Beast to make your Gladiator Beast stronger.Shield Warrior allows a near unavoidable way to switch your Gladiator Beast by taking a few damage. The optional tech, Enraged Battle Ox, gives Gladiator Beasts Piercing damage so you can inflict more damage to your opponent. Shrink can help a Gladiator Beast a lot by destroying a monster most of the time and being able to bring out another Gladiator Beast at the same time. A much weaker alternative, Gladiator Beast's Inner Strength gives a 500 ATK boost and can recycle Gladiator Beasts in the graveyard if you don't want to wait for a Darius or Equeste. Mystical Space Typhoon and Heavy Storm are Splashable cards that work well in this deck. Since Gladiator Beasts don't rely on Spells and Traps too much, you can easily get a attack through with Cold Wave. Gladiator Beast's Battle Archfiend Shield can help prevent a Gladiator Beast from being destroyed. Reinforcement of the Army can search out a Elemental Hero Prisma from your deck. My Body as a Shield can protect your monsters from being destroyed if you don't have the right cards on the field yet, Gladiator Beast War Chariot can patch up Heraklinos's weakness to monster effects. Most Gladiator Beast decks tend to only have 1-3 Gladiator Beast on the field to win, Kaiser Colosseum can take advantage of that by preventing your opponent from swarming. Burden of the Mighty can weaken your opponent's monster for your Gladiator Beasts to destroy.Some cards like Gladiator Beast War Chariot and Gladiator Beast's Respite can be easily retrieved from the Graveyard by Gladiator Beast Equeste so you can use them over and over to get reshuffles and keep Gladiator Beast Heraklinos safe.In these cases though only one 1 or 2 of War chariot or Respite sense odds are you can get them out first with Samnite then with Equeste you then retrieve them so after the cycle starts more copies of them is pointless.there are a few deck variants of gladiator beasts which are both listed. Gladiator Beast have now gain thier first TUNER in X-Saber Airbellum which works well with Rescue Cat =Resue-Glads= Recommended Cards ATTENTION:no longer delete the monsters or spells and traps on this page.no matter whats in your deck just add it to the Gladiator Beast monsters or else I will Be forced to DELETE the entire page!!! This is Rescue-GLads not OCGGlads. Monsters * Gladiator Beast Bestiari * Gladiator Beast Murmillo * Gladiator Beast Laquari * Gladiator Beast Darius * Gladiator Beast Secutor * Gladiator Beast Hoplomus * Elemental Hero Prisma * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Gladiator Beast Equeste * Test Tiger * X-Saber Airbellum * Rescue Cat Spells * Lightning Vortex * Gladiator Proving Ground * Heavy Storm * Smashing Ground * Book of Moon * Monster Reborn * Mystical Space Typhoon * Cold Wave * Swords of Revealing Light Traps * Waboku * Mirror Force * Solemn Judgment x3 * Bottomless Trap Hole x3 * Torrential Tribute * Divine Wrath x2 * Dimensional Prison Extra Deck * Gladiator Beast Gyzarus * Gladiator Beast Heraklinos * Stardust Dragon * Black Rose Dragon * Blackwing Armor Master * Dark Strike Fighter * Goyo Guardian * Iron Chain Dragon * Thought Ruler Archfiend Side Deck * Trap Stun * Light-Imprisoning Mirror x2 (when against Lightsworns or Fairy cards, switch both Divine Wraths for these) * Pulling the Rug (hurts Anti-Meta decks like gadgets oppression or Little City Decks) * Trap Hole (hurts Anti-Meta decks like gadgets oppression or Little City Decks) * Thunder King Rai-Oh * Prohibition * Mind Control x3 * Beast King Barbaros(to counter a Skill Drain deck) * Phantom Dragon(for lightsworns plus glads tend to only have three monsters out at a time anyway) * Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer x3 (Use Mind Control only if your opponent is using Synchros or Gladiator Beasts. Do not side Shadow Imprisoning Mirror, stops Gyzarus) Category:Deck Type